The Maximum Highschool: Chapter One
by Miggy4evah
Summary: When Max moves moves from New York City to Nowhere, Arizona, she thinks she'll never fit in. What'll happen if she finds the most amazing group of friends in the world, and she falls in love with one of them? Better than it sounds, I'm just really bad at summaries! Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**This is my second story, and I'm gonna be doing two at a time! So, I think I have all of the characters in my head, but if you guys have any ideas on how to improve my stories, just tell me! Now, Max, say it.**

 **Max: She doesn't own me.**

 **Me: Good Girl! Now you get cookies.**

 **Max: …*stuffs mouth with cookies***

 **Chapter One: Hello New Home**

 **Max POV:**

I'm Max. And yes, I know I have a boy's name. And yes, I am a girl. And yes, boys think I'm pretty. And yes, I don't know why. And yes, I'm gonna stop saying 'and yes'. So, I'm Max, 17, on the tall side. I have light brown hair with blonde streaks that go down to my butt. And I have a sister and brother, who I look nothing like, though we have the same attitude, nose, parents, and last name. I take after my mom, and my twin siblings take after my dad. They're both seven, and I love like I would my own kids. They both have wide, innocent, gorgeous, sky blue eyes, light blonde hair, and delicate features. They're names are Angel Grace Martinez and Zephyr 'Gazzy' Nate Martinez. And I have one more brother, Ari. He and I look a lot alike; he has the same light brown hair, without the blonde streaks, and dark brown eyes. He's only five, and his full name is Ari Jonah Martinez. And my name is Maximum Ride Martinez. I know, I got an AWESOME name. Unfortunately, we have been stuck in the car for thirty hours, with six left. Yippee. If you guessed that we're goin' down the street to get some ice cream, you're just a freaking genius *note the sarcasm*. No, we're moving from our lovely home in New York City to Nowhere, Arizona. And I guess you could say that we're rich, but we're not all jerks and stuff like that. Actually, my mom ends up donating over half her paycheck a month to all sorts of charities, and we still have enough for a freaking mansion. In New York, I had the best boyfriend you could ever imagine. And his name was Sam. He had chestnut hair that sort of fell over his forehead and hazel colored, kind of tortoiseshell eyes, and he was the sweetest, most caring and loving boyfriend ever. Until I caught him kissing another girl, Ella Batchelder. Because of this, I wasn't as sad to leave as I would've been. Of course, leaving behind all of my friends was tough. JJ, Kate, Star, Holden, and Ratchet. As you can tell, we all like nicknames. In all honesty, I think I forgot their real names…Oops. And I mean, really! What's in Arizona that's not in New York City? Well, fresh air, freedom, stars at night, no really bad traffic. Well, great. Now I made Arizona sound nice. "MAX!" I'm brought out of my dream like state of mentally talking to myself by a loud scream in my ear. "OW! What the heck, Ari?!" Trying not to cuss around kids is hard work. I deserve cookies. "Angel and Gazzy won't play with me!" to you, that may sound like whining because he's bored or something, but he really does love playing with us, and he's a little bit sensitive. "Don't worry Air-Bear, I'll play with you! Watcha wanna do?" I asked, not wanting him to be sad. I guess you could say I'm overprotective of my siblings. I care for them like my own babies! He looked up, his nose crinkling up in thought. I just love him! "Music." He finally decides. He and I share the same passionate love of music, and I smiled. I told my parents to turn on the radio, and Ari started singing immediately. It was our favorite song to sing together, and we caught it right at the beginning.

 **"Let Her Go"**  
 **Bold= Ari** Underlined= Me **Bold and Underlined= Together**

 **Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go**

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

 **Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast**

You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

 **But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
**  
 **Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**

Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep

 **Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go**

And you let her go **(oh, oh, ooh, oh no)**  
And you let her go **(oh, oh, ooh, oh no)**  
Will you let her go?

 **'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
**  
 **'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
**  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

 **And you let her go**

We finish, smiling widely at each other. "Hey, Max!" I look at Ari, waiting. Then I realize he wants a response, "What's up, Air-Bear?" He giggles happily at the use of his nickname, and then continues. "Well, that song is like us right now, right?" I raise a single eyebrow, and he continues. "Well, we're on the road, right? And we miss home? And you keep saying how you hate the road, but it's bringing you away from that -" I quickly put a hand over his mouth. "Hey Ari? Please don't repeat what I called Sam, ok?" He nods, so I pull my hand away. After that, we keep singing whatever song comes on, unless it cusses. **(A/N- I was too lazy to type up three hours' worth of songs. -_- Sorry!)** Eventually, Ari fell asleep sitting on my lap, his head on my shoulder. Gazzy was snuggled into my side, quietly humming while fighting away sleep. Angel was on my other side, lightly dozing while my fingers combed through her curly blonde locks. My mom looks back at me, and whispers that we're here. Oh, yeah. My mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, is who Ari and I look most like. Mom has slightly wavy light brown hair, and the same dark brown eyes. I get the blonde the blonde streaks from Jeb, my dad. Also, my hair is straight like my dad's. My dad, Jeb Martinez, has salt-and-pepper hair, kind blue eyes, and is sorta tall. He also has wire-rimmed glasses. I look outside and am completely disgusted by the house in front me. It looks like it has about three floors, and it is HUGE! With a giant fountain in the middle of the driveway- you know, like in the movies- and large mahogany doors, I completely hated this house. I was hoping for a small, one floor house with four bedrooms, one for the boys, one for Angel, one for mom and dad, and one for me. A small backyard where our dog- I would name it Total, don't know why- would have a nice, small doghouse surrounded by a white-picket fence. I slowly moved forward, and Angel and Gazzy woke up, still sleepy. "Max, where are we?" Gazzy asks, seeming confused. "Guys, this is our new home" I say quietly, because Ari was still asleep in my arms. Suddenly, everyone is wide awake. "COOL!" Gazzy and Ari shout in unison. I trudged up the hill to reach the house, and I realize I'm wrong. This house has at _least_ five floors. Stepping into our new house, I'm faced with a grand staircase. That's when my mom pulls me aside. "Max, you better hurry up." I raise an eyebrow, confused. "I mean, if you wanna get your own _floor_ , you better hurry." My eyes widen in shock, and I drop everything. Sprinting up the stairs, I quickly reach the third floor. I look around, and realize the tiny people **(That's what I call my younger siblings)** skipped over this floor. "I call dibs on third floor!" I quickly shout out to the people still looking for a room. I quickly assign names to the rooms as I pass them. Bedroom, recording room for Ari and me, instrument room for Ari and me, videogame room for Gazzy and me, electronics room for me, dance studio for Angel and me, art room for Angel and me, and junk room. Jeez! That's…eight rooms! I get eight rooms, just for me! And there are still two rooms left! I go to the second floor, and see that my parents how claimed this as their sanctuary. Up on the fourth floor, Ari is sitting I the middle of the hallway, tears silently streaming down his face. I feel a bit of my heart breaking, and rush to him. "Oh, Air- Bear," I coo, scooping him into my arms. "What's the matter?" Ari sniffles, then looks up at me with tear filled eyes "N-n-nobody w-wa-wants t-t-t-to share a –hic- share a r-room with m-me!" he buries his head in my chest, sobbing. I hold him, gently rocking back and forth. After he calms down a bit, I give him a small smile. "Hey, Air-Bear? Guess what?" He looks up at me, his face confused. "You get a whole floor to yourself! And you're right above me. So, if you get scared of anything or want me, I'll be up here in a flash." At this, Ari brightens. "You mean I can use _all_ of these rooms _just_ for _me_?" He seems shell-shocked. I nod a grin on my face from seeing his huge smile. I dramatically fell to the floor, crying out "Your happy glow, it's blinding!" I start relentlessly tickling him, causing a tickle war between Ari and me. "Gazzy, Angel, Ari, time bed!" I hear our mother call out. "Ok, Air-Bear, time for bed" I announce, ending said tickle war. Mom and I have an agreement for when the tiny people need to go to bed. I take care of Ari, and she takes care of the twins. I proceed to help Ari put on his pajamas, brush his teeth, read a bedtime story, and get properly tucked in. I guess when we were playing around, Mom and Dad were unpacking. Hmm, I didn't even see them walk by. Anyway! As I kiss him on his forehead and het ready to say goodnight to the twins, Ari reaches out and grabs my hand. "Will you go to sleep with me?" His voice is little more than a whisper, and I smile. "Of course, just let me tell the twins goodnight and get ready for bed, ok?" Eyes big, Ari nods. I quickly walk up the stairs and reach Angel and Gazzy's room. "Hey, guys?" They both look up at me, confused. "Why do have the same bedroom? I mean, there are enough rooms for each of you too have five!" "We always go to sleep together." Angel explained, and that's when I remembered. Angel and Gazzy have been sharing rooms since they were born, and I guess that's how they like it. "Ok then. Well, night Gaz." I walk over, planting a kiss on his forehead, and he hugs me tightly. "Night, Max." I then walk over to Angel, and give her a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Night, Ang." She responds with a sweet (and rather sticky) kiss on my check. "Night, Max" I walk out of their room, and go to my floor. I go into my soon-to-be bedroom and fish some PJ's out of a box. Going into a bathroom, I brush my teeth and take a quick shower, then march up to Ari's room. When I walk in, I see Ari sitting straight up in bed, clutching a pillow as though for protection. "Scoot over, Air-Bear." He looks up in fright, than realizes it's just me. He moves over, and then whispers that he was afraid in the new house without me. "Don't worry, Ari. Nothing bad will ever happen to you when I'm here." "I know." Ari then curls into my side, and quickly falls asleep. Just before I drift off to a land of slumber and peace, I remember an absolutely devastating fact. I have to go to school tomorrow.

 **Ok, guys! So, I'm pretty sure that all of my stories are gonna be Miggy, because I think that they are so cute together. And a lot of my stories are gonna be AH. Please, give me pointers! I am DESPERATE! *cough, cough* ignore that.**


End file.
